Shadow
by BossBitch
Summary: Shadow AKA Sam Winchester is a criminal along with his brother, Dean. The only difference is, Sam got caught and now he is stuck in a psych ward for the criminally insane. He is making the best of it with his own private doctor who he finds an attraction to. Sam/OC Mature for Violence, Language and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

_Hello My Followers! Welcome to a new Alternate Reality Story of mine. I love alternate worlds because you can do whatever you want in them. Change the story line around and bring in your own twist. This is a doctor patient with a criminal twist to it. Enjoy, follow and review._

 **Chapter One: The Patient**

Maxine was use to these kinds of patients. She worked hard her entire life to help those that needed it. What can she say, she felt at home when she walked through those doors. She worked up to being one of the head doctors in the criminally insane ward. If she could just touch one soul and help him she would feel like her life work was done.

She was assigned a new one that came in last night. His name was Sam Winchester. Worked several jobs with his brother, Dean. Bank jobs, jewelers, lifestyles of the rich and famous, even murdered several people to get what they wanted. The only difference between the boys is Sam got caught. He had a squealer, a weasel. Ratted him out with a simple twist to the arm.

Maxine had her coffee in her hand and the files in the other hand. She sipped her coffee walking down the hallway towards her office. She saw the orderly standing at her door and she smiled at him, "I know, I know, I'm late. Needed a coffee break. He in there?"

"Yeah, Stanley is with him," said the orderly and she nodded at him.

"Thank you." She smiled and opened the door to her office. She walked in and smiled at Stanley and looked to the couch where Sam was. "Stanley, how are you this morning?"

"Just fine Ms. Maxine. We got our new recruit." He nodded down at Sam who kept his eyes on me.

"I see that. Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you." Maxine sat opposite of Sam and placed her coffee down looking at him. "How was your first night?"

"Other than the freaks screaming, it was a good one, Pumpkin," he said smirking at her and leaning back. He played with the handcuffs looking down at them then his eyes snapped up to her. "Gonna take these off me now?"

"Not until I trust you. When I trust you, you will be just as comfortable as me. I-"

Sam began to laugh cutting her off. Maxine raised an eyebrow looking at him and Stanley looked between the two. "Let's cut to the chase, Pumpkin. You want me to spill my feelings and tell you why I've done everything. Tell you my daddy hit me and my mother was a drunk."

Maxine heard it all before. From every single criminal that sat across from her. They didn't believe they needed the help. They were who they were because they wanted to be this way.

"I'm just here for you to talk to. I highly doubt Dean and you sit down and discuss your feelings." She watched a vein in his neck and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it because I'm a woman? You don't believe you can talk to me."

"Hell, I'm happy they slapped me with a hot piece of ass like you," Sam grinned at her. "Tell you the truth I heard I had a Doc Max and I was thinking great, another head shrink fucker. You walked through that door I was very pleased. I must have done something right." He winked at her and she took in a deep breathe. She's heard this all before as well. It was nothing new. Nothing phased her anymore. She leaned over to grab her coffee and he quickly did the same thing. Stanley went to move and she put her hand up to stop him. Sam and Max's eyes locked and she didn't flinch. This made a smile appear on his face. "Pumpkin, you have no idea who you are trying to play head games with. I will be out of here and you will be my number one target."

"Sam, if you ever get out of here, it will be when I help you. That won't be for a very long time. The name is Dr. Maxine Collins, not Pumpkin." She grabbed her coffee and sat back up sipping on it.

He slowly sat back with that grin still plastered on his face. He looked at Stanley. "You ever hit that? Nah, you don't look like her type." He looked back at Maxine. "She likes them big. She likes the taking control because her entire life, she's had the control."

Maxine kept her eyes on Sam and just smiled at him. She looked at Stanley, "Stanley, I think that is enough for our first meeting. Would you mind escorting Sam back to his room?" Stanley grabbed Sam's arm pulling him from the couch and she stood from her chair. "I really wish we could have spoken more, Sam but I can tell that you're just not ready for those conversations."

"When do I get the cuffs off?" He asked as Stanley pulled him towards the door.

"When you're safe in the common area." She stood there watching as Stanley pulled Sam away. She knew that this was going to be a hard one for her but she hoped he would be the one she could save.

Sam sat at a table in the visitors area a few days later. He had already recruited a few "sane" men to his little asylum club. Maxine had observed him and his behavior. He liked to control people and tell them what to do. He also liked the security of knowing he had people to do things for him and protect him if needed.

Sam looked up seeing a familiar face walk in and he grinned. "Jordan, how'd you let yourself in here?"

Jordan, a long time friend of the brothers. He worked on security and made sure they were always safe from others that wanted to harm them. Great at research. "You know I have my ways of getting into hard places." He handed Sam a bag that had food in it. "From your mother. Wackos searched it top to bottom to make sure that I wasn't given you your way to freedom." He sat down across from Sam. "How's it hanging in here? How long do you have?"

"They want to make it life but I know I can get out in a couple months. With help from a couple of friends." Sam gave him a wink and Jordan winked back knowing there was already a plan set in motion to get Sam out of this shit hole.

"Who's the doc?"

"A woman. Maxine Collins. You know the type. Wanting to save the world. She's fun to look at." He leaned a little closer to Jordan. "I need you to follow her outside of here. Where she goes and what she does. I want her every move watched."

"It's handled." Jordan grinned putting his hands up. "I know just the guy to do it."

Maxine watched the two unknowing what they were saying. She didn't like that old friends from his life were coming in here. In order for him to get better he was going to have to cut ties from them. She walked into the visitors area, her heels clicking catching their attention and Sam grinned leaning back.

"Speak of the devil," he said and Jordan stood up and put his hand out.

"Doc." She gave him a professional small smile and shook his hand. "Hello. I see Sam is speaking of me."

"All good things," Sam said looking her over. "You are looking very nice today, Pumpkin. Is that a new perfume I smell from here?"

She dropped her hand to her side looking at him, "Yes. Now, we have an appointment today." He stood up from the table and this was the first time he didn't have his cuffs on around her and that made her nervous. She didn't show it but she could have sworn he could sense it.

"I will be there with bells on." Maxine gave one nod and smiled at the two of them before walking away. She looked at the orderly's and security before walking back into the main building.

"That the girl?" Jordan asked as the two watched her until she disappeared.

"That's my Pumpkin." Sam smirked and turned back to Jordan before they sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Obsession

It hadn't been easy with Sam Winchester. He began running the common room like his own little club. He was very protected, it was like watching Goodfellas meet One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest.

Maxine walked into the common room with her scrubs on. She crossed her arms watching Sam with a few of his favorites at a table. They were playing poker. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the table. His eyes instantly snapped up and he smiled looking back down at his cards. "Pumpkin, can't seem to get enough of me."

"I was actually admiring the poker game you have going on here with your friends," she said with her arms still crossed. "Sam, haven't we spoken about your old habits and how they're not good for your therapy."

"You did speak of it, but old habits are hard to die," Sam said with a grin still plastered on his face.

Maxine licked her lips feeling a little frustrated with Sam. He has been the hardest case she had ever worked. He got under her skin but she never let it show to him. He would think that he won and she didn't want that. She wasn't going to let one in her entire career get one over on her.

"I will see you in our session later today," she said walking away and his eyes moved up to watch her walk off. Sam had it in his head to frustrate her and she had the best poke face he'd seen since his older brother. He also had it in his head that he liked her. An obsession got to him the moment she walked through her office door. Women he hung around with normally threw themselves at him. She showed no desire except for helping him.

 _Later on that day..._

Jordan watched Maxine like Sam wanted her to. The best guy to watch someone was himself. Especially when an interest was shown. He watched her habits, her lifestyle, where she went after work, who she was with. His first report to Sam was a week after he asked. He had a journal with him.

Jordan sat across from Sam pulling the journal from his jacket. He opened the first page as Sam leaned his elbows on the table waiting to hear what he had to say. "She lives in home surrounded by nothing but nature. The nearest neighbor is 10 miles away." He showed Sam the photos of her home and what kind of locks she had on the house and windows. "Before work she does yoga and pilates."

Sam smirked taking the photo of Maxine in her yoga outfit and carrying a yoga mat into the gym, "I had a good feeling she was bendy."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh, "After work she goes out to the bar with some of the other doctors." He passed the photos to Sam of her in a dress that was opened all the way down her back. Sam's finger slid down the photo, the part of her exposed back. "She has gone out with this guy a couple times but I cannot figure out if they are involved. She has let him kiss her a couple of times but it was always when they parted. Sometimes friends kiss when they part."

"Who is he?"

"Some investment banker. He's a nobody with pockets."

Sam licked his lips looking the photos over. His obsession grew looking at the photos. He wanted her for himself. He didn't like someone else touching her. That could be the insane part of his mind talking. When he wanted something he had to have it. He obsessed over it just like he was obsessing over Maxine.

"We have the plan set in motion," Jordan said to Sam as he took the photos back.

"Good. Make sure that these photos get back to my place. You know where I'll be once I'm out of here."

Sam looked away from Jordan in a train of thought. Soon everything would fall into place. Maxine would find everything out in due time by then it would be too late for her.

 _A couple days later..._

Maxine tapped her pen against the clipboard that was on her lap looking at Sam. Her nail sliding back and forth over her chin with a small smile on her lips. "How does it feel to have no cuffs on your wrist?"

"Feels good. It's good to know that you finally trust me, Pumpkin." He smiled at her leaning back against the couch.

"I've been around you in the common areas and the hallways to know that you aren't a threat to me or anyone else but I do have a problem with the way you control the other patients."

"Control? What do you mean by that?" Sam raised his hands with a coy smile and he dropped them. "They come to me if they need something and I go to them in return. It has nothing to do with what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?"

"That I'm continuing the life. Maybe I am. Lets say that you're right about that."

"That I would be very disappointed. It's been a couple weeks since our first talk and I thought we had real progress."

"I feel like we do too. In other areas of our relationship." He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to the window. "Don't you feel the electricity between us."

Maxine took a deep breathe and took her glasses off sliding them to the top of her head, "Sam, there is no electricity. I have seen this before. Men that are cooped up here for too long tend to let their eyes wander to the first nurse or doctor they see."

"Ah, but I was only here for a night before I met you," he said turning back to her and slowly walking towards her. She kept her eyes on him tilting her head up. "And I knew in that moment you and I were going to do great things together." He sat on the table across from her and put his elbows on his knees looking at her. "Don't you feel that, Pumpkin?"

"What I feel is your obsessive behavior taking over when it comes to me," she said tilting her head to the side. "Like I said-"

"No, this is not like everyone else! Don't say that!" He yelled and pointed his finger out. His jaw clenched and she took a deep breathe. She knew his anger, she knew his obsessive compulsive ways. She has studied his case. She has studied him. He put his hands together looking away as his knees bounced. He looked back at her and quickly placed his hands on the arm rest of her chair standing up. "We are going to be together."

"Sam, you need to relax and sit down." Maxine calmly said to him though she could feel her heart beating as quickly as it could possibly can. "Don't make me call Stanley in here. I would hate to take a step back." His hands were quickly on her face and his eyes stayed locked on hers. She couldn't read his expression. It was something she never saw before. "Sam."

His hands quickly departed her face as he smiled. She felt herself calming down and he walked back over to the couch taking a seat. She moved a little on her chair and put her glasses back on. "We should probably end the session for the day." She licked her lips closing her notebook. "Sam you need to listen to me. If you do not stop with this obsession you have over what relationship we have in your head, you will be seeing another doctor. I would hate to do that to you but it will happen."

Sam knew he wasn't going to be here that much longer in order for the doctors to switch on him. He gave her another smile and nodded. "Hey, I get it. Don't mix business with pleasure right?"

She couldn't understand this 180. She wondered if he may had some type of split personality. She wrote the note in her notebook before standing up. He followed in suit as they walked towards the door. His eyes wondered over her as she opened it. She didn't realized that Stanley, the normal orderly was not outside of her office waiting on Sam. "Tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place, Pumpkin."

He walked out of her office and she sighed closing the door. She may have to think of some type of transfer because this wasn't going to be healthy for him if he still had this obsession over her. He wouldn't be able to get the help he needed.


End file.
